thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:StudyingDragon
Welcome! Hi, welcome to The Pioneer Trail Wiki previously know as the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Collections page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! . If you feel like improving an article, A good place to start is the Projects page. Please check with various project leaders as to what needs doing and get ideas for what to edit yourself!. ''Please make sure you check other pages in the same Category and keep the format consistent Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! You may wish to join our Facebook page http://www.facebook.com/groups/Frontiervillewiki/ if you like a page on this wiki then click the LIKE button normally at the top of the pages. Please be aware this wiki is '''not run by Zynga, and therefore does not have connections or contact with Zynga. You will need to contact Zynga Customer Support if you have an ingame issue. Thanks for contributing to the The Pioneer Trail Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wildecoyote (Talk) 04:27, 18 October 2011 hi hi and welcome We appreciate your help. and thanks for listing on the collections project. I think John will be in charge of the project and will update info as soon as I know. Thanks again and we really appreciate your help. -- hi hi again i was wondering do you know how to make the templates? -- I know how to make some templates. I'm actually an Admin on another Wiki site. Is there something in particular you need help with? I already edited the collection template and I feel it's working well. StudyingDragon 06:09, October 18, 2011 (UTC) reply Hi again I didn't have anything particular in mind. I just don't know how to make one. I also can't seem to make a single column table. nor can I make a TOC sit of the right hand side. I'm a bureaucrat here which doesn't mean that I know everything about editing wiki. I think the template for the collections is working well as you said. that's why I asked about templates. Thanks again for your help I appreciate it.-- oh I forgot I tried to make a TOC for the collections page but it didn't turn out right. I wanted it to list the title of the collections but it lists collections and if you could have a look you'll see what's wrong with it. I would be grateful if you could fix it for me please. -- Basic templates are not too difficult, the more experience in coding you have the easier it can be. I'm more or less self taught and I do browse the help pages on a regular basis. As for the collection page I believe I already figured out what's happening with the TOC. There is nothing wrong with the page itself, it's the individual collection pages and their coding that are effecting the main collection page. It will take a little time but its an easy fix. StudyingDragon 06:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks again